RESIDENT EVIL: A Novel
by Return of Yagami Iori
Summary: A novelization of the R.E.make for Gamecube. Plz r/r *New chapter up!*
1. Prologue

RESIDENT EVIL: A Novel  
  
By Yagami Iori (Connor Goldsmith)  
  
Author's Note: I know that RE has been novelized by S.D. Perry. However, the REmake, as I affectionately refer to it, for GameCube, is very different from the original. I wanted to novelize this new version. The perspective will switch between Chris and Jill, but only the Prologue is in the first person.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
***-Jill-***  
  
My name is Jillian Alice Valentine. I'm 23 years old. My friends call me Jill. So do my enemies. I'm a cop. I work under Captain Albert Wesker in a division of the Raccoon City Police Force called S.T.A.R.S., the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. We do special missions that the regular police can't handle. S.T.A.R.S. is kinda like Raccoon City's personal SWAT team. I like my job. It feels good to protect the city I grew up in.  
  
Of course, it's also fun because of the people I work with. My partner is Chris Redfield. He's a great guy, always knows how to make me laugh. He's really great in combat. I met Chris when we were working in S.T.A.R.S. in Chicago. When I heard that they were forming a S.T.A.R.S. in my hometown, I encouraged him to transfer with me and Barry.  
  
The other members of our team, Alpha Team, are Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost and Barry Burton. Barry is kind of like a father to me. My dad died in a car crash when I was four, and he was strawberry blonde with a beard. When I met Barry, I was kinda hit by the resemblance between them. Barry regards me as like a sort of daughter. I cling to him sometimes, but he doesn't mind. He has two daughters of his own, Polly and Moira. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without him.  
  
Joseph is a bit of an enigma. We don't know him very well yet. Wesker requested him promoted to Alpha Team from Bravo Team, the lesser team of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. He's our vehicle specialist. The Bravo Team members call him "Curious George", because he always checks everything twice and wants to see every inch of whatever they're examining. I don't dislike him, but Chris loathes him with a passion. Chris worked hard to get where he is now. Joseph just got lucky.  
  
Brad is a sweetheart. He flies our helicopter. Even though Chris is a licensed pilot, Wesker insisted that Vickers work on our team. He's always fun to talk to, but he is often too shy to join us in conversations. We call him "Chickenheart", because he's always afraid that he's going to die on a mission. He always claims that he's "securing the rear", while we go on ahead. We don't really mind. He's the worst in combat, anyway.  
  
My role on the team is machine specialist. Since I was a girl, I've always liked taking things apart and seeing how they work. My mother always asked me why I couldn't do 'ladylike' things like cook and sew. I'm just not that kind of woman. My best talent is at unlocking things. Doors, cabinets, chests... you name it, I can probably open it. Barry calls me the "Master of Unlocking", a title that always garnishes snickers from the team.  
  
We have a new mission. Wesker is going to give us the details at our next meeting. All I know is that it has something to do with the dead woman they found in the forest.  
  
  
  
***-Chris-***  
  
I'm Christopher Anthony Redfield. I'm 25 years old. You can call me Chris; everybody else does. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S., an elite police force in Raccoon City. We're not the best guys around, but we're definitely somewhere at the top. I was chosen for the team based on my experience in combat. I was... dishonorably discharged from the U.S. Air Force. I don't drink anymore. Luckily, I met Barry there, and he pulled some strings to get me into this unit in Chicago. I came here at Jill's insistence. She's my partner. Really cool girl. She's a little wet behind the ears, but she's only been at this for four years.  
  
Lately I've been spending a lot of time with the Bravo Team members. They're really a fun bunch of people, unlike that tightass Wesker. Forest Speyer has become my best friend on that team. He's the vehicle specialist, and he's been training Jill to use a grenade launcher. It's pretty damn cool to watch those targets burn to a crisp. Forest is a good friend. He always knows what I'm thinking.  
  
The other members of Bravo are Enrico Marini, Kenneth Sullivan, Richard Aiken, Kevin Dooley, and Rebecca Chambers. Enrico's their team leader. He's a nice guy. Drinks a lot, but it only makes him funnier. He's really jealous of Wesker, who he thinks got the better deal. He didn't want to give us Joseph, but Chief Irons forced him into it. I wouldn't wanna see Wesker and Enrico in a fight. It would be a bloodbath.  
  
Kenneth's kinda stupid. He's their field scout, and there's a reason why they send him in first; he's worthless in combat. He means well, but often screws things up rather than improves them. He and Enrico are good buddies, but the other members of Bravo are a bit ambivalent towards him.  
  
Richard's a good guy. I wouldn't mind working with him. He's got a cool head. Richard is the communications specialist. He maintains contact between the two teams through radio. The ladies love him, and I can't say I don't envy him for that.  
  
Rebecca is really cute. She's always optimistic, and tries to cheer up everyone on the team. She's only 18, but she was the best medic in her class. Her lack of experience makes her a little nervous in combat situations and around us, but she always wants to help. She's got it bad for Richard, and I think he likes her. If I was a little younger, I might go for her myself.  
  
I don't know Kevin. Bravo Team's pilot, Edward Dewey, was killed in a helicopter crash last week. We're still trying to figure out what went wrong. Kevin is a last minute replacement for Ed.  
  
My role on Alpha Team is marksman. I'm the best shot on the team, but Barry comes close and Jill is learning fast. Wesker's calling us to a meeting. You see, a week ago they found a hiker in the woods near the Arklay Mountains. This wouldn't have been so odd, except that she was dead and torn up. By teeth. Human teeth. Now, I don't know if there is a cannibal in those woods. All I do know is that S.T.A.R.S. has to do something about it.  
  
***-Jill-***  
  
The meeting was very informative. There was another killing, after the woman they found in the forest. A family was on a picnic. While the parents set up the blanket, their two small daughters played in the field by the trees. They didn't see the killers coming. The two girls were torn apart viciously; their throats ripped out, their flesh devoured. Only the mother survived to get to the hospital. She died in surgery three hours later. The father's body was found two days later, the body torn to tattered muscle and bone, one arm missing. The family name was Milne. I had grown up right next to the father.  
  
Jack was my childhood best friend. I was ever the tomboy, refusing to make friends with girls. Jack and I had many adventures as children. He always wanted to be a basketball star. He ended up as a car salesman. Jack always said that I should be a cop. He was impressed at how well I shot my father's pistol. When we were in High School, he met Bethany. I never liked her much, but Jack thought the world of her. I went to their wedding. I was at the hospital when Bethany gave birth to their twin daughters, Sophie and Lorraine. Now all four of them were dead. This case had suddenly become my business.  
  
Wesker is sending in Bravo Team to investigate.  
  
***-Chris-***  
  
It's been twenty-four hours since Bravo Team arrived at the Arklay Mountains. We haven't heard from them. I'm worried about Forest. Joseph is having a nervous breakdown. He wants us to go in after them. Jill keeps insisting we should wait a little longer. Wesker agrees. We're going to wait one more day.  
  
Barry is looking paler every day. I think maybe he's sick. When I ask him what's wrong, he just shrugs. The missing Bravo Team is weighing heavy on all of us. Barry and Enrico are good friends.  
  
***-Jill-***  
  
We got a message from Richard. It was static-peppered. All we could make out was, " Me a...becca... help!... need backup... please hurr..." We're going in. 


	2. Chapter I

RESIDENT EVIL: A Novel  
  
By Connor Goldsmith (Yagami Iori)  
  
A/N: As I previously stated, this is a novelization of the R.E.make for GameCube. I was very disappointed with Ms. Stephani Danielle Perry's novelization of RE1 (as well as her other RE novels), and I'm hoping to better it. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. This is the last A/N for a while… I've tried to make the characters more human, giving them motivations and such besides escape. Without character traits, the characters seem flat and lifeless. This chapter is a bit short.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jill stared out the window at the Arklay Forest. She shifted in the leather seat, turning her head to her teammates. Joseph Frost was holding a rosary and murmuring an almost-silent prayer. Barry sat in front of her, cleaning his custom magnum. The only thing Barry loved more than that gun was his family. Chris was reading a letter from his sister. Wesker got up from his seat as they neared the woods. The whirr of the helicopter blades dulled the sounds of the Captain's orders. "Our ultimate goal is to find and rescue any surviving Bravo Team members. We are also investigating the cannibal killings. Any questions?"  
  
Joseph raised his hand. "What if the helicopter crashed?" He seemed shaken, clutching his rosary like it was a shield. The Bravo Team was his original unit, and they were his best friends.  
  
Wesker sighed, tapping his foot impatiently on the hard steel floor. "We've been over this four times, Joseph. We're going to hope that's not the case, and if it is, we'll stay and investigate the murders. Forest is an experienced pilot. There's no way he would have crashed for no reason. Once we find them, we'll investigate the murders together. Right now we just have to keep a cool head."  
  
"Cap'n, we're landing," Brad remarked. Wesker's head swiveled to glance at the pilot. "We'll touch down in that clearing."  
  
"Alright, team," Wesker began, "we're going in. Lock and load." With that, Barry slammed a new clip into his magnum. Crossing himself, Joseph tucked his rosary into his pocket and loaded a shotgun. Chris and Jill both loaded their Police Issue Berettas. "We'll leave the heavy duty artillery on the 'copter until we assess our situation. No need to get trigger-happy. Brad, just maintain this position. We'll be back soon."  
  
Jill alighted from the helicopter slowly, her Beretta raised. She glanced warily to either side. "Should we split up, Captain?" she inquired. Wesker nodded. Jill headed into the woods, her steely gaze never leaving the rustling foliage. She could hear a whirring noise, and as she moved towards it she saw black smoke coming from above the trees. "You guys?" she began. "Get over here, now!" Barry was the first to appear. "Look, Barry. I think it's the Bravo 'copter."  
  
Chris and Joseph started up the path, Wesker close behind. "What is it, Jill?" Joseph asked. He saw the wreckage. "Oh... sweet Jesus!" he stammered. He ran to the ruined helicopter. "Rich?! Becky?! Rico?! Forest?! Ken?!" He pulled away some debris, exposing the shattered front window. "Good Lord!"  
  
Jill ran to Joseph. She peered into the cockpit. A glass shard-torn face stared back at her. She shivered. "It's Kevin," she announced. "He's dead. I don't see anyone else. We better keep looking." She pivoted on her heel, motioning for the others to go. "Joseph?"  
  
"I'll be right there," he replied. Jill nodded and followed the others. Joseph removed a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over Kevin's face. He was about to exit the clearing when he saw something shiny. What was that? He strode over to it, and saw a Beretta poking out of the earth. He leaned towards it, and grasped the barrel.  
  
Jill was the first to hear the scream. Dashing back to the debris of the helicopter, she saw Joseph, clutching a Beretta attached to a severed hand. Joseph dropped the gun, and the dead flesh hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
A howl reverberated through the trees. Joseph, shaking, turned his head to the direction of the noise. He didn't see the things until it was too late. Perhaps they were dogs. That was what they looked like. But even in the shallow moonlight, Jill could see that the skin had been stripped from their bodies, their flesh mangled and ripped. She raised her Beretta, firing at the creatures as they leapt on Joseph. His tortured screams filled her ears as the things ripped and tore at his body with their jagged teeth.  
  
Click, click, click... She was out of bullets. Joseph's screams died. A dog advanced on her, its sharp fangs bared. Click, click, click... She was frozen in fear as the monster plodded towards her, its skinned paws making a scratching noise in the tall grass. It pounced. BANG! Chris grabbed her.  
  
"C'mon, Jill!" he cried. He pulled her away from the mass of creatures that were advancing upon them. "Captain! We need to get back to the 'copter!" The moment the words had escaped his lips, he recoiled in terror as the helicopter rose into the sky, taking leave of the forest. "Brad! Brad, you son of a bitch!!" His cries fell on deaf ears as Brad's helicopter faded away into the distance. "Goddamnit, Vickers!"  
  
"Chris, we have to go now," Wesker remarked, deadpan as usual. They met up with Barry as they ran from the dogs. "I think I see a house up ahead," Wesker began. "Run for it!"  
  
The house was gigantic. It had courtyard upon courtyard. The fact that they hadn't seen it from the air was odd. It was obscured by the dense brush. Chris, still pulling Jill by the arm, threw open the door and herded the others in. The door slammed behind them. The dogs howled in front of the house, begging for entry. "Well, shit," Chris murmured. 


End file.
